


Avengers Scandal

by MeganOfSaints



Category: Scandal (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, Past Steve/Thor, President Steve Rogers, Scandal AU, Self-Harm, laywers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganOfSaints/pseuds/MeganOfSaints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor Odinson is the most benevolent attorney in Washington DC. Only, he's not an attorney and he's not benevolent. When the Commander in Chief needs something, Thor is apt to find out what it is...but in turn, he's bound to get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Suicidal Attempt

In an upscale town near Pennsylvania Avenue, a certain James Buchanan Barnes rushes down the street, late to make an appointment. Or, he should say, not his appointment, but a friend’s appointment, whom he was sent to deny in person. Get in, say a few apologies, and get out. Simple. Only he wasn’t expecting the crazy turn his life would take.   
Checking his watch and entering the upscale Bar, he spotted his ‘appointment’ in the corner. Short black hair was gelled into place with thick styling cream. A hard and angular jaw sat on a corded neck, while a gin and tonic was placed between a very full set of lips. The man was dressed to the nines. His tie was a bright salmon, stark against the black and white of his suit. His shoes were shined to dazzling and a heavy ring sat on his finger. 

Bucky walked up to the man and leaned forward, asking, “Sam Wilson?” 

“James Buchanan Barnes.” Sam said into his drink. 

Bucky hurried on, “I can’t stay…” 

“What are you drinking?” Sam said, checking his phone and not even acknowledging the person in front of him. 

Bucky repeated himself, wondering if the man was slightly deaf. “I can’t stay. I’m sorry. I only came because Laurie wouldn’t give me your number so I could cancel. And since getting stood up in the this upscale bar is like falling face down on a runway…and even though I don’t know you, Laurie has this annoying habit of meddling a—“ 

“What are you drinking?” 

Bucky was now convinced this man couldn’t hear him. “I’m sorry. I can’t stay is what I’m saying. I don’t do blind dates.” 

The man finally responded, still vaguely looking in Bucky’s direction, “My parents went on a blind date and now they are happily married.” 

“I’m happy for your parents…but I don’t do blind dates.” Bucky started to leave. 

“This isn’t a blind date.” 

“What?” Bucky frowned. 

“It’s a job interview.” Sam now looked at him fully in the face. His eyes were a soft hazel, but a hard wall of determination stared back at him. Bucky was now reeling at the constant confusion of this man sitting in front of him. 

Bucky responded instantly, “Ginger Ale. I have to drive home. What is this about? You’re twelve years old. You’re a baby lawyer.” 

“I’m twenty eight years old.” Sam pointed out.

“Why aren’t we sitting in some corporate office in a law firm?” 

“That’s not how we do job interviews.” Sam answered flippantly. 

Bucky felt like someone was pulling a prank on him. Laurie, he was going to kill her. “Job interview? I didn’t sign up for a job interview with you?” 

“Yes you did.” 

“Okay…you know what? This has been whatever…but I don’t do blind dates.” Bucky laughed humorlessly, ready to ring his intern’s neck. With his metal arm. And never let go. 

Sam smiled back, a coy grin playing on his lips, “Ask me who I work for.” 

It wasn’t a question. 

“What?” Bucky wrinkled his nose. 

“You really want to ask me who I work for.” He offered with a salacious grin on his face, as if he was just getting ready to drop a bomb shell. Bucky didn’t need this tonight. He could have been home by now, relaxing on his worn out sofa with Tiger, his calico cat, resting on his stomach while he drank a beer and watched late night TV with so much drama that it made his head hurt. He really wasn’t up for playing games with this man at an upscale bar near the white house on a Friday. 

“Fine.” Bucky took the bait, “Who do you work for?” 

“Thor Odinson.” Sam said, looking smug. 

Bucky’s eyes widened, the words barely registering in his brain. Thor Odinson? The Thor Odinson? The greatest attorney money could buy? 

“Wait…shut up…wait?” Bucky couldn’t believe his ears. But his heart fell, “Is this some sort of ploy to make me stay on this date?” 

Sam shook his head, looking up as if all the answers to this naïve man were written on the ceiling “If this were a blind date…” He muttered, “This is not a blind date. If this was a   
blind date, I’d like to buy my date dinner because it makes her or him more likely to sleep with me or get me a second date.” Sam looked directly at Bucky, making his stomach squirm, “When I buy you dinner, you’ll know I’m interested. You did apply for a job with me…the way I know that is because your resume is on my iPhone. The other reason I know that you wanted this job is that you nearly stopped breathing when I said the name ‘Thor Odinson’, which is a tell. And that’s not good because I’m going to offer you a crap salary and you’re going to have to take it. But don’t feel bad, we all get paid crap salaries because we’re the good guys. I’m a good guy, which means I generally don’t lie, but I just did to you.

“This is not a job interview.” Sam’s mouth curved up into a smile. 

Bucky’s head was reeling, “Wait. I’m confused.” 

“Thor already told me to hire you. The job is yours if you want it. Best job you will ever have. You’re going to change lives, sell love stories, and slay dragons.” Sam looked at him, “Because Thor Odinson is amazing as they say.”

Sam stood from his seat, placing a nice business card on the table, embossed with a logo that was unfamiliar to Bucky. Sam leaned in closer to him with a small look of doubt, “I’m not a baby lawyer. I’m a gladiator in a suit because who you are when you work for Thor Odinson. Now, do you want to be a gladiator in a suit?” 

Bucky nodded. 

“You’ve got to say it.” 

“I want to be a gladiator in a suit.” Bucky said, joy building in his chest. He no longer wanted to throttle Laurie. He wanted to kiss her senseless and worship her. He didn’t know what she did to find Sam Wilson and set this up but he didn’t care and he would make sure that she was put up on a pedestal for the rest of her life. 

 

Standing in a service elevator with the famous marksman himself, Thor felt only one emotion. Determination. Tonight would be anything but easy, and in his mind he was thinking of all the ways it could go wrong. No guns, not even a knife was strapped to the thigh of Clint Barton who stood next to him. This would be as smooth and as peaceful as Thor wanted it to be. Nothing would go awry. The single light bulb flickered menacingly above them as the elevator rumbled and climbed its slow assent up to their contact.   
Clint stated, as if it was blatantly obvious, “We’re going to be killed.” 

Thor didn’t even think about it, answering with, “Did you propose? Weren’t you going to ask her tonight?” 

“I was doing this tonight. Thor, we’re going to get killed.” Clint said accusingly, as if his willingness to come along had not be consensual, “We’re three million dollars short.” 

“So, you flaked. Why are we short?” 

“The ambassador couldn’t come up with the rest which is a problem, a very big problem. Why are we even going up there in the first place? And I did not flake, I am working for you.” 

“Don’t worry. They will take what we give them.” Thor said, looking straight at the elevator doors, expecting them to open very soon, “Did you at least buy the engagement ring?” 

“Ukrainian Officers do not take what you give them. They just shoot you.” Clint said, feeling more worried by the minute. He can say, he’d gotten into worse complications with Thor with Thor always managing to get them out. But this…this was pushing it and they both knew it, “So we have bigger things to worry about than me not proposing to my girlfriend. We are in a situation here…focus.” Clint said, trying to steady his own mind. 

As the door opened to reveal a long corridor, Clint stepped out first with an offhanded comment, “Do what you do.” 

Thor couldn’t help but give his back a small smile. 

Strutting down the hallway, Clint carrying the massive steel case that held three million dollars in it, three million less than what they had said, Thor felt a surge of righteousness hit him as he blew open the conference room door. 

“Good evening Gentlemen.” He nodded the one woman in the corner, a glock held at her side, “Fair lady.” 

“You got the money?” The contact asked, his voice a bitter rasp like he'd been inhaling smoke fumes for the past half a century. 

“Of course.” Thor said, rounding his body so Clint could walk around him and set the case on the table, “All three million.” 

“You said six!” The contact snarled. 

“Did we?” Thor said, playing the contrite and innocent lawyer. 

“We did!” 

Thor put his hand on the table, “I have three.” 

“That’s a problem.” 

“Well, it’s all the ambassador had on such short notice. So, you’re going to have to just take it.” 

“Leave the three…when you come back with the rest, we have a deal.” The man leaned in, the woman and another man pulling their guns in front of them threateningly. 

Thor looked to them, bit his lip and thought for a moment. Ukrainian officers. They would need an airplane to get back to the motherland. A spark hit his thoughts from when Natasha was talking to him beforehand. 

“That’s not going to happen Oscar.” 

“No?” The man gave him a taunting smile. 

“Nyet!” Thor snapped, “What’s going to happen is that you and Vlad at going to take the three million and leave right now for the Ukraine to make your flight back to the motherland. The reason you’re going to want to go right now, besides the fact that it’s just good travel sense to give yourself enough time for international check in, is in exactly four hours and fifteen minutes, both of your names are going to sudden pop up on Homeland Security’s ‘no-fly’ list.” 

Oscar narrowed his eyes at Thor, but he wasn’t finished. 

“Lucky for you, you’re booked on a flight in about two hours, so if it were me, I’d much rather spend three million dollars in the Ukraine, than here in Georgetown. Way more bang for your buck. In fact, it may even feel like six when you get there.” 

Oscar looked at Thor, and then to Clint, as Thor could see the cogs in his head working. Thor knew Oscar was not a stupid man. Oscar walked around to the case, slamming the cover closing and locking it, nodding his consent. 

Thor grinned, “Good boys. So, since we have a deal, I am going to take what we paid for.” Thor walked over the box that sat opposite Vlad and the woman, checking under the lid and smiling at what he saw. “Pleasure doing business with you. I thank you, my client thanks you.” Thor backed out of the door, handed the box delicately to Clint before eyeing the two men and saying, “And I hope to never see you again.” 

Closing the door quite roughly, Clint and Thor exited the building, ready to end this case with a six pack and Chinese takeout. 

Clint sighed, breathing normally for the first time since they entered that room, “God, I love this job.” 

 

Bucky suddenly came to the realization that he wasn’t in Kansas anymore. Standing outside the Avengers tower, he felt very small. Sam had thanked their limo driver that night and entered the beautifully spacious building. The lobby itself was manned with pretty blondes and smoking brunets of both genders. He was careful of who he eyed, wondering if just looking would get him kicked out. The lobby was a high ceiling with glass skylights open to the night air. An elevator shaft opened through the ceiling, a glass tube that disappeared into the higher parts of the tower. 

Entering the elevator, Sam strode through and pressed a side panel, a voice jumping out of the blue to speak. 

“Sam Wilson and guest, I would assume.” 

“A new trainee, Jarvis.” Sam called to no one in particular. 

“Ah, very good sir. Should I alert the others of your arrival?” 

“Please.” 

“Very well. I’ll have another take out menu ready for you upstairs.” 

“Thank you Jarvis.” 

“My pleasure, Mr. Wilson.” 

The voice went silent as Bucky found himself in awe of everything. Ascending though the glass elevator, the tube was suddenly dark, entering a pitch black tunnel until interior lights came on. Doors and other floors flew past as Bucky knew they were heading to the top.   
Stepping out of the elevator, Sam strode out into a hallway much older and more refined than the more modern lower floors. Wood and older paintings decorated the walls. Bucky followed close behind, looking at so much in so little time. Realization dawned on him. He was going to meet Thor Odinson, the person he had wanted to be as a lawyer for so long. Thor represented everything, Judge, Jury and Executioner as a child and as he grew, Bucky knew that his perspective nearly didn’t change. This was a moment for a lifetime and he wouldn't screw it up. 

Turning to Sam, he asked, “Do I look okay?” 

Sam turned around and ran his eyes over Bucky while still walking, “Too much chest. Thor will talk about you.” 

Bucky hurriedly buttoned his shirt as Sam opened the door to what looked like the actual law firm, “Just take it in.” 

Walking past a few sofa’s in a clean and common area, Sam pointed to a woman who was sitting on the sofas, wearing jeans and white t-shirt. She had three laptop screens in   
front of her, and take out next to her, three empty boxes already on the floor. 

“This is Sharron, or as other’s know her as Agent 13. She’s our techie. Used to be CIA, right Sharron?” 

She sent Sam a withering glare, “We don’t talk about that.” Sharron frowned, “New guy?” 

Sam nodded, still walking, as if his destination was always forward, “New guy.” He confirmed. 

Bucky hurried after Sam, “Are you sure he’s here? It’s late.” 

“He’s always here.” Sam said, wrapping around a corner and coming to a glass French doors which held a large wooden conference table in the center. Rolling chairs sat around it with papers and Chinese takeout strewn over the mess. 

Before actually opening the door, Sam pointed to a man with short spiky blonde hair, who was talking with a takeout chop-stick halfway to his mouth. “That’s Clint Barton.” His eyes went to a beautiful woman sitting next to Clint, a red head who looks like she killed people for a living, “Natasha Romanov.” 

“He’s a litigator, she’s an investigator….” 

Even before Sam could introduce the tall blonde sitting at the edge of the table, Bucky’s lips managed to finish his thought, “Thor Odinson.” 

The man was a legend in the law community. He could do anything he set his mind to and that meant the sky’s the limit. Fear was not something he had in him. Rumor has it that he went pro bono for a man who supposedly killed his wife and proved him not guilty in a matter of 28 hours. Bucky hoped he could be that good someday.   
At the mention of his name, Thor turned his head to look at Bucky. Blue eyes met blue eyes but Thor’s appraising look turned from Bucky to Natasha immediately after Bucky’s entrance. 

“I’m not doing it.” 

Natasha said, “I’m not doing it either.” 

“Don’t look at me.” Clint muttered through a mouth full of mooshu pork. 

Thor sighed and smiled to Sam, who removed his jacket and put down the cup he was holding. “We got the package and they got the three million.” 

Clint pointed to Thor, a smile on his face, “Three million down and the man doesn't even flinch.” 

Thor said to Sam, “We’re just waiting for client pickup.” 

Turning to Bucky, Thor said with a mocking grin, “Too much chest.” 

Bucky stuttered, buttoning his shirt even more than he did before, going one right under the neck. “I’m s-sorry. I didn’t know that I was coming here.” 

Thor nodded in understanding, and Bucky rambled on, “Can I just say I’m a huge fan and I absolutely admire your work in the white house.” 

Thor cast a look to Clint, who just grinned at him like he was in on a dirty little secret. 

“…an honor to work for your law firm.” 

Thor snapped to his head toward Bucky and shook his head, “We’re not a law firm.” Thor nodded to Clint, Natasha and Sam respectively, “We’re lawyers but we are not a law firm.” 

Clint said, “Law firms are for pansies!” 

Thor added, “We solve problems.” 

“Manage crises, save reputations.” Natasha smiled prideful. 

Bucky hurried to correct himself, “Right! Of course.” He looked to Thor with what could be said as admiration in his eyes, “It’s still an honor.” 

Thor chuckled and asked flippantly, “Did Sam feed you the line about being a gladiator in a suit?” He picked up the box that had been sitting on the table, Russian writing scribbled across the side. 

“Thor!?” Sam said, spreading his hands like he was innocent. 

“He did! And I’m so ready to gladiate!” Bucky frowned immediately at the words left his lips. You idiot. You sounded like a fool. This is not what six years at Brown prepared you for. 

Thor pulled a child out of the box with the Russian writing on it, “Do you know how to gladiate a diaper change?” 

Bucky’s eyes went wide. How long had that child been in there? Footsteps rushed into the room as Sharron called out, “CLIENT PICKUP!” 

A woman, beautiful in stature rushed into the room and called out in Russian for the child held in Thor’s arms. Thor gladly handed him over. 

A man followed quickly behind her and took Thor’s hand, shaking it and saying, “Thank you. When the Russian’s kidnapped him, I thought it was over. That I would lose my son forever. But you have returned him back to me. Thank you.”

Thor nodded and the man followed after his wife. The man turned around once more and spread his arms, “Anything I can do for you, name it.” 

Clint smiled, “If you ever have a second child, Thor is a beautiful name.” 

Thor looked like he was going to throttle Clint, but the man smiled and said, “Consider it done.” 

Thor however said, “Mister Ambassador, you can take your child back to the consulate and keep him safe and you can never tell anyone about this.” Thor grinned and looked around the room, “The FBI is sick of me.” 

The Ambassador nodded, “Of course. Thank you.” 

Handing a check to Clint, the man and his wife left. Clint’s eyes bugged out and showed the check to everyone, smiling. Sam whooped and high-fived Natasha as the rest of them just smiled. Gathering up their jackets, Natasha and Clint headed out of the building first, talking together about a movie Natasha just recently watched. Bucky watched everyone with strange fascination. They were all individuals, but they all moved together with a rhythm he’s never seen before. He was just silent wondering what he should do when Thor came up behind him and said, 

“I expect you here at seven o’clock tomorrow morning.” 

Bucky nodded furiously as Thor said, “Goodnight.” 

Watching everyone go as Bucky whispered into the darkness of the conference room, “Goodnight.” 

 

Next morning, Thor found himself looking onto a spreadsheet of photos, autopsy analyses, witness claims, police reports and many other things. Looking at the floor to ceiling glass wall was enough to drive anyone crazy. But to Thor, there was something missing. Something they weren’t getting. 

“We need more.” 

He could hear Clint’s sigh of exasperation behind him. 

“The guy’s alibi is water. He had blood on his shirt and he ran. He killed her.” 

“He totally killed her.” Natasha agreed. 

Thor pointed to a picture high up on the wall, “There. Gun was left at the crime scene.” 

Natasha rubbed her hands together, “I’ll get the cops, see if there are any fingerprints on the gun.”   
Thor pointed to another photo, this one taken in a park of the happy couple, “And there. Look at them. They are so happy. You don’t look at someone like that unless you are in love.” 

Clint said, “Guy in love only kills if he’s got motive.” 

Thor’s phone rang. 

Clint continued, “If he has motive, we have to figure it out before the police do.” 

Thor answered it and said, “I have to step out for a moment, give me a minute.” 

Stepping into the next room and closing his office door, he sank into the low cushions of his office recliner and flipped open the phone.   
“Hello.” 

“Thor. I need to meet you. Twenty minutes, the Washington mall.” Bruce Banner’s voice floated over the phone. 

Thor frowned, but before he could ask anything, Bruce hung up on him. Snarling under his breath, Thor reached for his jacket and headed outside. 

 

The Mall was teeming with tourists, families and children running about like there was no tomorrow. Cameras were everywhere, making Thor slightly uncomfortable. He was never a huge fan of fame on Asgard and now that he was on Earth, he seemed to want to avoid it even more. Coming to find Bruce sitting on the steps of the Lincoln memorial, Thor walked up to the man who had breathtaking anger management issues. Bruce was currently looking into his phone, squinting at the glare from the sun. 

“What?” Thor said, his patience’s at a minimum right now. 

Bruce looked up and said, “Hi, Hello, How are you.” 

Thor wanted to roll his eyes but managed to refrain as he repeated, “Hi, Hello.’ He put on a cheery smile, “How are you?” 

“Much Better.” Bruce stood and tucked his phone into his pocket. As the President’s secretary, he needed to be connected at all times. 

“You didn’t ask me here to talk about my recent case, what do you want?” 

Bruce motioned down the stairs, “Walk with me.” 

Thor dutifully followed Bruce down the stairs and around the side of the building, the walkway becoming less convoluted and more like a beautifully quiet walk in the morning.   
Bruce said after a moment of silence. 

“He needs a favor.” 

Thor immediately said, “I don’t work for him anymore.” 

“He trusts you.” 

“I. Don’t. Work. For. Him. Anymore.” 

“And yet you came when I called.” Bruce said, shooting him a look of doubt. 

Thor hesitated to just walk away. He was done dealing with him. But he took Bruce for a walk farther down the walkway. “What?” 

“There is a guy. An aid. He’s spreading rumors, going around saying that he’s sleeping with him.” 

“Is he?” 

“No…he’s not—“ 

“Clinton has one, Kennedy had one. Is he one?” 

“No, he’s not like that. He loves his wife. I need you to shut him down.” 

Thor pulled Bruce up short before saying, “I need to see him.” 

“Thor.” Bruce admonished him, “That’s not possible.” 

“You want me to shut him down? Then I need to see him. I need to look him in the eye and know he’s not lying.” 

“He’s not…” Bruce looked away, trying to contain his frustration, “Look, the guy is so busy. He has no time to see you.” 

“He wants the favor. He wants my services. I do not work for him anymore. So, you tell the President of the United States…to make time.” Thor threatened and Bruce pinched the   
bridge of his nose, a sigh escaping his lips. 

Thor smiled and walked away, back down the path he came and hoped to God that this would be over by the end of tomorrow. 

 

Standing front of the full length mirror, Thor readjusted his tie for the umpteenth time, as Clint stood behind him and watched him fiddle like a schoolgirl ready to lose her virginity. 

“You’re going.” He said. It wasn’t a question. 

“I’m going.” Thor confirmed 

“Camp David?” 

“I won’t be gone for long.” 

“You’re going to Camp David to meet with the President of the United States. Why?” 

“Meeting at the White House is too official, press is there.” 

Thor watched Natasha walk up behind him as he shrugged on his jacket. “He wants you to take your old job back, doesn’t he? He’s wooing you.” 

“He’s not wooing me. We’re friends.” 

“You and I are friends…” Clint frowned, “He’s the leader of the free world. You’re life makes me feel unsuccessful.” 

Thor headed towards the entrance to their conference area, Jarvis already pulling the car around. Clint rushed up behind him and whispered, “Hey…um, should I do dinner?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m talking about asking Georgia to marry me.” 

“Yes.” 

“Because I was thinking of buying the ring today…but now because of this new case, I got sidetracked.” 

“Clint, do you want me to talk you into it or out of it?” 

“Into it…no, out of…no, definitely into it.” Clint’s face was a mask of pain and so many emotions that Thor wondered how his friend was still standing. 

“Normal lives. That’s the dream. You love her, she – hopefully – loves you. You get married, you have kids. Normal people get married.” 

Clint said, “You don’t even date.” 

Thor said matter-of-factly, “I’m not normal.” Natasha joined him on the elevator. And for a moment, as the doors were closing, an emotion familiar to Thor flashed across her face and he wondered just how strong her feelings for his friend were. 

 

Thor pulled up to the security gate of Camp David, handing the officer his ID and saying “Thor Odinson.” 

The officer waved him on and he drove up the drive, parking and getting out of the car to enter the cabin. Inside, he was shown to the President’s study and – shocker – found 

Bruce Banner pacing the room. 

Mockingly, Thor said, “Hi, Hello. How are you?” 

Bruce smirked, “Much better. See what happens when you’re open and friendly?” 

Thor just rolled his eyes. Bruce said, “They’re here…he’ll just be a moment.” 

Thor’s eye brows raised, “The first lady is here. She knows about this?” 

“This isn’t like the campaigns and elections. The White House marriage bonded and now they are stronger than ever!” 

Thor didn’t believe that for one second but managed to put on a smile as he noticed the First Lady entering the room. 

“Thor!” 

“Madison!” Thor smiled to the smaller woman. She had brunette hair, pulling into a stylish bun that matched her beautiful brown eyes. Pearls hung over her neck and reached the   
collar of an ivory and pink dress suit. 

“You never call…you never write!” Madison came in for a hug as Thor teased, 

“Well, you’re a little busy.” 

They both laughed and Thor asked, “How are the kids?” 

Madison sighed, “Let’s see. James is adjusting to White house life alright. Karen…eh, she misses her friends. Hates the secret service.” Thor laughed. 

“How are you doing? Are you dating anybody, because there is this girl in accounting? I’d think you’d really hit it off with her.” 

Thor gave her a tight lipped smile, “I’m good. Really, thank you.” 

Thor barely noticed the second presence in the room as Steve Rogers stepped out into the light. Steve Rogers, or Captain America as known by the children of the world, was   
dazzling. He wore a polo shirt with a sweater over it. Slacks covered his legs and Dockers adorned his feet. 

“Thor.” Steve smiled. 

Thor turned to Steve with a smile and said, “Mister President.” 

“It’s good to see you.” Steve walked over, aiming for a hug. But instead, Thor held out his hand. Steve was taken aback for a moment before shaking Thor’s hand without any   
complaint. 

 

Later, as Thor, Bruce and Steve were all walking, Steve offered, “I know you’ve got your hands full with that new soldier case. And I appreciate that you are taking your time to help   
me.” 

Thor didn’t respond, but just looked into the blue eyes of America’s sweetheart. 

Bruce reached between them and handed Thor a file. He said, “His name is Tony Stark. He’s twenty-seven. I’ve got rumors he might be talking.” 

“And you can’t fire him?” Thor asked, lifting the man’s picture. He was a beautiful specimen. Graduated from MIT, Graduate at Caltech, and has a doctorate in Physics and   
engineering. He was a brilliant man to say the least. 

Bruce sighed, “Not without a nightmare on our hands.” He put his hands into his pockets, “He hasn’t gone to the press and I’d like to put a stop to it before he does.” 

Steve spoke up for the first time since they started the walk. 

“It’s not right. It makes me look like a dirty old man. For heaven’s sake. I’m 95 and counting. Some even say that I shouldn’t be getting married in the first place. Madison likes to   
disagree but if this gets out…” Steve looked like he just walked through hell. 

“I have to ask…” Thor started. 

“No. I never…I would never.” Steve came to a stop, pulling front of Thor, knowing that just looking into his eyes could prove him an innocent man, “No, you’ve known me a long   
time. Maybe even more than my wife has. You know I did not fall for some young guy. You know there is only one person I love.” 

Thor watched his eyes, finding that they radiating so much sadness and frustration over this. Thor knew what he was saying was true, but found it hard to look away from Steve’s   
eyes. 

“Madison and Steve are happy together, Thor.” Bruce said, “There is no reason to cheat.” 

Thor managed to pull his eyes away from Steve’s and looked to Bruce, who was waiting on an answer so this nightmare could be over. 

Thor nodded solemnly, “I’ll handle it.” 

Steve said, “You should come back to the White House. We need you on our side.” 

Thor blew air out his nose, a smile curling his lips. He looked into the trees surrounding them, wondering how on the earth he didn’t see this coming. 

He turned to his gaze back to Steve’s, “I like working for myself. But I’ve never left your side.” 

Steve’s eyes registered that line, something he used to say to Thor when he was still working in the White House as a lawyer. Thor’s stomach clenched, the look Steve was giving   
him was all too familiar and he wished to smother those feelings. Bruce grabbed them around the shoulders and said, 

“The band is back together!” 

 

Getting back to headquarters at Avenger’s Tower, Thor rushed into the conference room, coming in between a violent verbal conversation about whores between Natasha and   
Clint. Working around the engaged lawyers, Thor found his way to Bucky, dropping the file on Tony Stark in his lap. 

“I need you to find everything you can about Tony Stark. You have an hour. And afterwards, I need you to come with me.” 

Thor walked into his office and Bucky stood up, looking slightly lost and like he wanted to ask a million questions. Looking to Sam for help, Sam just lifted a hand and said,   
“Impress him.” 

An hour later, Thor and Bucky strode along the cherry blossom walkway that lined the Jefferson memorial. They walked at the brisk pace, one that could surpass a runner’s pace.   
Bucky could tell Thor was thinking about something and he hated to interrupt but he needed to know what was going on. If he was in the dark, he couldn’t act. 

“I’m sorry, but what are we d—“ 

“I’m using you as my witness. Just stay by my side. Don’t talk, don’t say anything.” 

They approached a man in his late twenties, holding a dog leash with a beautiful golden retriever attached to the end. Thor put on the biggest smile he could and Bucky felt like a   
storm was brewing. 

Thor smiled to the man on the bench, this Tony Stark. He said, “Cute dog.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Golden Retriever?” 

“Yea. His name is Thomas Jefferson which is lame, I know. But he’s very presidential.” 

Thor attempted not to narrow his eyes at the guy until Bucky stood behind him, silent as an owl. 

Thor took a moment to collect his thought before saying, “Tony, it would be a mistake to think that there would be no consequences to you telling lies about the president.” 

Tony frowned, looking cautiously at the stranger who just sat down next to him, “How do you know my name?” 

“Who are you?” 

“My name is Thor Odinson. And I want to be clear. I’m not here on any official capacity. I’m only here to warn you because you should know what could happen. It could become   
hard for you find employment. Your face would be everywhere. People would associate you with a sex scandal. All kinds of information about you would become available to the   
press. For example, you've had twenty-two sexual partners that we know of. Also…” 

Tony looked up, horrified, into the eyes of Bucky, who looked at her, just as troubled. Bucky started to realize that perhaps this was not the man he thought Thor was. He was   
supposed to stand for the good in everyone, to find the innocent guilty and the guilty innocent. 

“…ugly bout of gonorrhea. And you’re family. Your mother’s mental illness, her psychotic break. She spent two years at Bedford hospital.” 

By now, Tony was fighting back tears. 

“He told me he loved me. He gave me this dog.” 

“See, it’s those kinds of lies that could hurt you if you said them to other people, people who are not as nice as me. I’ll give you some free advice, hand in your resignation and   
pack up your dog, and your things and get in your car and go. Find a small city, with a bored apartment and a bored husband who will get fat and old with you. Because in this   
town, your career is over.” Thor snarled, “You’re done.” 

“Why are you doing this to me?” Tony’s tears ran freely down his cheeks, catching on the stubble before escaping down the collar of his shirt, “I’m a good person.” 

“Do you want to know who else was a good person? Bill Clinton’s lover, Monica Lewinsky, and she told the truth but she was still destroyed.” 

Tony shot up from the bench and walked away, wiping tears from his eyes. Bucky looked at the man who now sat alone on the bench. This was a man he had never seen, this was   
the side of the story that the press didn’t cover. This man was vicious, brutal and above all, only cared for his career. 

Thor said, “If you get subpoenaed in front of a jury, you can testify as an officer of the court that I was working on my own. I didn’t blackmail or threaten you.” The look in Thor’s   
eyes grounded Bucky. Oh God, he was serious. “If you don’t get subpoenaed, this never happened.” 

Thor started to walk away, pulling out his phone and dialing Bruce’s phone number. 

He heard the receiver click and he said in a deadpan voice, “It’s handled.” And cut the connection. 

 

Standing against a mahogany desk, Thor pinched the bridge of his nose. This new case, on top of the one he was trying to solve for Steve, was not making his life any easier. This   
soldier, this war hero, decorated and honored ten times over, was certainly not helping either. When all the evidence was stacked against him, he still managed to convince Thor   
that he didn’t do it. He didn’t kill his girlfriend. 

Thor believed him. Something burning in his gut, just told him that against all odds, this man did not kill his wife. 

Thor watched his team standing around him, watching him for any sign of a next step. Without him, they were nothing. Without him, they would have become nothing. He was the   
reason they were all standing in front of him. And now…he could destroy them all with one decision. 

Thor shook his head, “Find me someone…anyone who could place him at the time of his alibi.” 

Natasha groaned and Sam jumped to get his jacket, grumbling to himself. Natasha was never the one to just take an order. She had to know why she was doing it. She’d explained   
to Thor that it was something she could never go back against. She’d sent too many innocent people to jail because of her ability to jump at an order. Sam, still fresh, just did   
whatever Thor wished. 

“Make his alibi stick!” Thor said, walking around to the side of his desk. 

“Thor!” Natasha cried, 

“I believe him! Natasha…” Thor glared at her, “I believe him! Now go make his alibi stick!” 

Clint called, keys already in hand, “I’ll get the car.” 

Thor called to Clint, “In a minute. Sharron!” Thor called out into the hall. Sharron came around the corner, a sleek black box held in her hand, “Did you get what I asked of you?” 

“Yup.” She said, smiling and handing the box over to Thor, shrunk from the room like she was just called out of hibernation. 

Clint cast a suspecting glance to Thor and Sharron, narrowing his eyes as he asked, “What?” 

Thor motioned him to come sit on the couch with him. Thor held out the box to him as Clint dropped to the couch seat right next to him. Thor said, “Open it.” 

Clint opened the sleek ebony box hesitantly and his breath caught when he saw what was inside. 

“They’re engagement rings.” 

Natasha hurried herself from the room, something Sharron and Thor both watched her on. Turning back to Clint, Thor smiled, “Yes.” 

“They’re engagement rings.” 

Thor nodded, as if Clint couldn’t hear him, “Yes. For getting engaged!” 

“They’re engagement rings!” Clint yelled, throwing the open box onto the coffee table. 

Thor said, trying to console the poor man, “Clint, we made you a reservation at La Belle Petite, a beautiful restaurant at eight pm. The best table! Clint come on! Sharron already   
called Georgia, she’s meeting you there! Pick a ring. Marry the girl.” 

Clint looked away, as if he was debating on whether or not to throttle him. 

“Be normal!” Thor said. 

Clint snapped, “You can’t just…” He paused, as if choosing his next words carefully, “You’re bullying me.” 

Thor’s brow furrowed, “As long as I’ve known you, I’ve dated women whom I would consider…trashy, too young for you and most of all…stupid.” 

Clint bit his lip and looked at his shoes, smiling slightly. 

Thor continued, “Georgia is beautiful, intelligent, funny and fun and best of all, your age! And you know you want to marry her. We all know you want to marry her. So, pick a ring   
and marry the girl!” 

Taking the box back into his hands, Clint stared at the glittering diamonds for what seemed like hours on end. The rings ranged from large to small, traditional to sleek, pricey to   
cheap as Clint’s fingers hovered over the traditional rings. Reached for the first ring in the set, Clint held up the ring for Thor’s inspection and Thor smiled, 

“She’ll love it.” 

 

Bucky blew out a breath, yanking on his jacket after the most stressful day of his life. He just found out his childhood hero is not all he expected him to be. He wanted nothing   
more than to go home, take a shower and curl up into a ball on his head. However, he had to make a stop at Tony’s house before doing so, making sure no press had gotten to   
him yet. Throwing on his scarf and wrapping it around his neck, Bucky was about to head out the door when Sharron came in, 

“Hey.” She looked concerned, “You see Thor?” 

“He’s still at the police station with the soldier, why?” 

Sharron frowned, “I got this strange call from this guy named Tony.” 

“What about him?” Bucky said, pressing the woman back a step by his aggressive stance. 

“He’s in the hospital. I guess he tried to kill himself.” 

Bucky didn’t even listen to the rest of what Sharron had to say. He was out the door and in his town car before you could say hello. 

 

Thor rushed into the ICU, dodging a nurse carrying a tray of towels. Making sure that he followed the directions Bucky gave him carefully, as to not end up in the wrong unit, he power walked through the medical teams. Rushing to a room, he found Bucky standing outside the room, His lips biting into the cold metal of his hand. 

“What happened?” Thor asked, worry written over his face. 

Bucky answered, “He slashed his wrists.” 

“Is there any press sniffing around?” Thor asked. 

“No one. One of the nurses told me that her father will be flying in tomorrow. 

“He hasn’t talked to anyone, no nurses, he didn’t call anyone?” 

“Just me.” Bucky said softly. 

“Good.” Thor nodded, “Stay with him.” Thor turned away. 

“Thor!” Bucky called after her, “I know you always are saying to trust your gut, and my gut is telling me he’s telling the truth.” 

“He’s lying.” 

“But he’s not.” Bucky cried, trying to reach Thor even when his mind was made up.

“I don’t know him. I know the President and I trust people I know. Therefore, I trust Steve over him.” 

“It’s just that he was going on and on and on about the secret room off of the oval office. A place where they have met and I’ve read about the White House. I know about that   
room.” 

“If you read it, he read it. People are crazy, they get fixated on famous people.”

Thor gave him a thoughtful look. Bucky said, “I don’t think he’s crazy.” 

“Tell me why.” Thor said in a clipped tone. 

“He tried to kill himself but he didn’t want to die. He called you right after it happened because Tony wanted him to know that he is hurt and come see him. Tony thought…” 

“Bucky.” 

“And he was going on and on about Steve calling her ‘sweet baby’…” 

Thor’s head snapped toward Bucky, “What?” 

“What?” 

Thor snarled, “What did you say?” 

“He’d come if he was hurt.” 

“And he’d call him?” 

“Sweet baby.” Bucky said, frowning at Thor’s look of betrayal on his face. Thor saw white for a moment as he headed down the hospital wing, ignoring Bucky’s calls to him. 

 

Being let into the oval office by an aid, Thor marched into the office, his stomach burning and his throat so tight he didn’t think he’d be able to get the words out. No, he told   
himself, hold yourself together. You are not stooping to his level. Walking into an empty room, Thor frowned, not ready to wait for Steve to come to him. 

“Where is he?” 

“He’ll be with you shortly.” The aid said, exiting the room. 

Hearing his phone ring inside his pocket, he pulled it out and saw Clint’s number, “What?” “No, I’m sorry. I’ll be with you in like twenty minutes. Thirty tops.” “Because I’m doing   
something!” “I promise.” “Bye.” 

“Thor?” Steve stepped into the oval office, “This is a surprise.” 

Steve stepped closer as Thor watched the man with cautious eyes. Steve watched his eyes carefully as he turned to Bruce, who had followed him in, “We’ll need to the room.” 

“Sir, you’re going to give a speech to the Prime Minister of France in ten minu—“ 

“We need the room.” Steve’s eyes pierced Bruce’s and Bruce dutifully looked away and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

It was quiet for a moment before Thor managed to get out, “’Sweet baby’?” 

Steve grimaced and looked pained as he turned to Thor. The demigod felt his eyes brim with tears, his throat burning as he whispered, “’Sweet Baby’.” He hissed through his teeth,   
“’Sweet baby’.” 

Steve pointed upwards, gesturing to a security camera and Thor silenced his rage and hurt. Steve walked to the window, passing Thor and muttering “Come here.” 

Thor watched him walk over to the window, out of the sight from the security camera. A war raged inside him. How dare he do this to him? Did their relationship mean nothing to   
Steve? Was it all a joke? Once next to the window, Steve said in a resigned voice, 

“You left me.” 

Thor snapped, “You were married.” Thor felt the tears return, “Because you said you wanted to dedicate yourself to your marriage. You are the leader of the free world and I   
wanted you to be a better man.” 

Steve stepped closer to him, backing Thor into the curtains. “I want you to be the man that I campaigned for. The one I got elected.” Steve stepped ever closer, trapping Thor into a   
corner. Thor felt like he was suffocating. “And I voted for…” Steve reached his hand to grasp Thor’s waist and Thor snapped, “Do not touch me. Do not…” 

Thor’s words died in his throat as Steve’s warm hands clasped onto his lips and brought him closer. “Please…” Thor whimpered. Steve’s body was warm and inviting and tempting   
in a way that Thor had denied himself for so long. Steve’s body pushed against Thor’s and he reveled in the feeling through Steve’s tux. His body was muscled and every bit like   
Thor remembered. 

Steve’s lips moved closer, their noses brushing together as their breaths mingling in the one inch space. His left hand slipped down his waist, pulling him closer as his other hand   
tilts Thor’s chin up again. 

“Thor.” Steve’s voice caressed his ears and Thor closed his eyes, stopping whatever this was. He pulled away quickly, scared of the emotions he was feeling, “I love you.” 

“Did you give him that dog?” 

“I. Love. You.” 

Thor pulled away in disgust. Steve pulled away him but Thor smacked him across the face, 

“I trusted you! You clouded my judgment! You made me mistrust my gut because I wanted to believe you! I DESTROYED THAT GUY! HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSEL—“ 

Steve cut him off, taking his face and pulling Thor’s lips into his. Thor was suddenly pushed back into the wall, his lips caressing Steve’s with all the gentleness in the world. His   
body pressed close to his, allowing him to feel the heat undulating off of him. Thor’s heart started beating a million miles an hour. Steve cupped his jaw, tilting his head to give   
him better access. His tongue ran over Thor’s lips, lighting a dark burning in his stomach. 

The door burst open as Bruce said, “You should know we can hear you shouting in—“Bruce stood shocked as Steve ripped away from Thor, wiping his lips as Bruce took a moment   
to understand what happened. 

Bruce started forward, coming closer to the couple, “Mr. President, you should go clean up…” 

“Bruce…” 

Bruce’s eyes turned shockingly green as he snarled, “You should go clean up.” 

Leaving the room, Bruce turned to Thor, “Mother of God.” 

“You didn’t know. He tells you everything?” 

“Not this.” 

“Well, I guess it makes sense. I’m not that important.” Thor said bitterly.

“THOR!” Bruce called as Thor stalked from the room, wiping tears from his eyes and the taste of Steve from his mouth. Taking a moment to compose himself at the door, Thor   
sighed and stared at the door. He wanted to break down and cry. He wanted to turn back, run to Steve and make love to him to forget all the bad memories that caused such a rift   
between them. Now, Thor sighed, he had nothing but his job.


End file.
